Faberry Drabbles
by llAurorall
Summary: Lots of drabbles, some connected some not, all based around the Quinn/Rachel pairing. Various ratings. I do a lot of these drabbles and it seemed daft to give them all their own individual story links, so I've lumped them all together here. Enjoy!
1. Anything But Angst

**Anything But Angst Drabbles**

_**1. LeAnn Rimes – Nothin' Better To Do**_

Pregnancy taught Quinn the value of friends and self-worth.

She could sit now and be content with her own company; not worry about hundreds of others who had no influence on her life. It was as liberating as it was constricting.

But then she saw Rachel; for the first time with only her own eyes.

Rachel quirked a brow at her, like she too was seeing the world from a fresh perspective. Her brilliant smile became coy. "Want to come round to my house?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and smiled; she didn't have anything better to do.

_**2. Thunder – Love Walked In**_

"I've had it!" Quinn said, throwing herself into a chair. "No more dating. _Ever_."

"Gonna join the nunnery, Fabray?" Puck said, licking his lips.

Quinn stared at him hard until he shrank into his seat. "I'm just tired of all the drama." She said. "The breakups and makeups are giving me a headache."

"Celibacy isn't the answer."

Quinn considered it. "Okay. Next person that walks through the door is _the one_."

"The one what?" Rachel said, finding herself at the end of a pointed finger.

Quinn smiled. She tried to act like it hadn't been Rachel she was hoping for.

_**3.**__**Lenny Kravitz – Are You Gonna Go My Way**_

Rachel checked her makeup again, rolled her skirt and tripped the top buttons of her blouse. After fussing her hair into styled disarray she declared herself ready.

She entered the halls with her hands on her hips, lip between her teeth. She walked past the lockers with a flirtatious smile.

Steps around the corner, she was tugged into an empty room. "What are you doing?" Quinn hissed, waving her arms and encompassing Rachel's provocative wardrobe.

"Getting your attention." Rachel said. She pushed Quinn against the wall. "Now, kiss me."

_**4. The Veronicas - I Could Get Used To This**_

The first thing Quinn saw when she opened her eyes was their hair; blonde interspersed with brown. Tan skin was draped across her own paler body in a perfect fit.

She trailed blunt fingernails up Rachel's spine and watched her shiver into wakefulness.

"G'morning." Rachel said thickly. She smiled lazily, nuzzling back into the crook of Quinn's neck.

Quinn turned, gathering Rachel in her arms and breathing her in. "Morning, beautiful." She pressed her lips to Rachel's ear in a whisper. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Rachel shuffled closer, interlacing their legs. "I thought you'd never ask."

_**5. Ben's Brother - Stuttering**_

A hot flush roared up Quinn's cheeks. She clenched her fists, trying to control the pounding in her ears.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel said.

"R-R-Rache…" She choked, promising never to mock Tina ever again. "I-I…"

"You…?" She prompted, waiting.

Quinn breathed. "I-I wanted t-to ask…" She groaned. "God, why is this so hard?"

Rachel took pity on her. "I'd love to."

"But I didn't even ask-"

Rachel put a finger against her lips and Quinn moaned, blushing harder. "I'd love to go on a date with you." She grinned. "Why are you making this so hard?"

_**6. Michael Bublé – Crazy Love**_

Santana tripped, mistimed her grab for purchase and smacked her head off the lockers. When her eyes refocused and she was sure she wasn't bleeding, she re-checked what had made her trip in the first place.

At the end of the hall, Quinn and Rachel were _holding hands_. And Quinn was smiling so much that Santana thought she might be sick.

She rubbed her eyes, worrying she needed glasses. When she looked again Rachel was on her tiptoes, pressing a shy kiss to Quinn's cheek.

Santana stalked in the other direction. It was the apocalypse.

_**7.**__**Papa Roach – Scars**_

Rachel's head rocked back in to the pillow. She should have known it was coming; it happened every time. Quinn's tongue smoothed across her abdomen and she moaned, throwing her arm over her face.

The small appendectomy scar, once a reminder of hospitals and doctors, was now Quinn's favourite place on her body. The skin was overly sensitive and Quinn never shied from manipulating it.

"You're killing me." She managed breathily.

Quinn looked up with a feral grin, rolling the small scar between her teeth. "There are worse ways to go, Berry."

_**8. Sara Ramirez – Silent Night**_

The book closed with a small thud and Quinn placed it on the side table. The only sound in the room was quiet breathing.

She looked at Rachel, draped across her pregnant stomach. Brown curls of hair splayed everywhere and Quinn thought she looked a lot like the princess she had been reading about. Carefully she drew the strands to the side, marvelling again at how beautiful she was.

"I love you." She whispered, curling her arms around Rachel and her stomach. "Both of you."

_**9. Bond - Libertango**_

Quinn's slim hand curved around her waist, the other holding gently to her own. When Quinn moved, scraping her feet across hardwood, Rachel followed the invisible string that kept them bound.

She fell against Quinn's chest, held there for a long heartbeat before spinning away. She stepped over Quinn's thigh, their legs locking and unlocking with practised ease.

When they coasted to a stop, everyone applauded. All Rachel could hear was the rush of blood in her ears, echoed by the pounding of her heart.

It only stopped when Quinn kissed her.

_**10. The Rolling Stones – Start Me Up**_

Quinn was cowering in the corner. Rachel watched from the other side of the stage with Santana.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" She said, watching Quinn devolve into shouting at herself.

Santana shrugged. "Stage fright."

Rachel nodded. She marched across the stage, took Quinn by the shoulders and spun her about-face. She pushed up on her toes and kissed her, propelling them against the wall with the force of it.

"You have the voice of an angel." Rachel said, dusting herself off afterward. "Relax."

Quinn nodded dumbly, licking her lips. She looked at Rachel's mouth. "One more, for luck?"

_**11. Shania Twain – If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask**_

"Finn!" Rachel picked up her pace. "I need to ask you something…"

They ducked into a classroom. "What's up?"

"It's Quinn." Rachel breathed deep. "I need to know how to effectively seduce her. Since you were her last significant other, it stands to reason you would have the most experience in this field."

There was a noise from the doorway "You could just ask, Rache." Quinn said.

Not deterred, even by mortification, Rachel straightened. "Quinn, I want to touch you. Any objections to that course of action?"

Quinn planted a kiss on Rachel's runaway mouth. Something fell over behind them.

_**12. Madonna – Like A Virgin**_

Rachel has seen Quinn in her uniform before. The red and white cotton is no stranger to her. Only, she's never seen it like _this_.

Quinn glances over her shoulder, coquettish and shy. Her fingers peel back fabric, nails glinting against the zipper. The sound it makes is the earth tearing open.

Rachel whimpers, legs locking tighter. She's seen this before; she's seen Quinn and her uniform. But she's never seen the look in Quinn's eye or the skirt pool around her ankles quite the way it does now.

What happens next, Rachel knows, is going to be embarrassingly quick.

_**13. Pink – I Don't Believe You**_

"I'll do it." Quinn warns, stepping closer to the edge.

"Please…" Rachel whispers. "Just come down and we can talk about this…"

Quinn shuffles back. Loose grit from the roof tumbles over the edge. Students on the ground are already looking up and pointing. "Say it, Rachel…"

Rachel can't breathe; can't do anything. Quinn waits but there's nothing.

"I'm in love with _Rachel Berry_!" She screams, her words echoing through the school. Rachel snatches her back down from the ledge.

"Believe me now?" Quinn says, grinning madly.

Rachel scowls but she's smiling. "The _whole_ school believes you now."

_**14. Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl**_

Rachel sank, glazed expression on her face. She hadn't expected that to feel good. "Thanks…"

Quinn, lips swollen, tried to look away. "You're welcome, I think."

"I can go now."

"Now that you've crossed girl-kissing off your Life List?" Quinn said, eyes locking on Rachel's sinful mouth.

Rachel nodded, licking her lips and gravitating forward. She groaned as the sink hit her back. Her hands moved in Quinn's hair, restless and desperate.

"I think I like this." Rachel managed, swallowing a moan that wasn't her own. Quinn bit her tongue playfully and she whimpered. "Really like this…"

_**15. Aerosmith – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**_

"What about Broadway?" Quinn said, unwilling to let go despite her words. Her hands were shaking.

Rachel let herself be pulled in. "What about it?"

"Rachel it was your dream…"

Answering the insistent tug at her leg, Rachel lifted baby Beth into her arms. She rubbed her nose with Beth's, smiling at the small girl's gurgling laugh. She kissed her crown, reaching blindly for Quinn's hand. Quinn's head fell easily into the crook of her neck.

"I got a new dream."

_**16. Tatu – All The Things She Said**_

Rachel pressed the cool compress to Quinn's eye.

"I can't believe you did that… For me." Rachel said in a small voice.

Quinn shifted so Rachel was sat fully in her lap. She kissed her softly. "Santana needs to know she can't say shit like that." She grinned. "Especially when I'm in the room."

"You just wanted an excuse to show off."

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe it was an elaborate plan to get you into bed."

Rachel stripped off her blouse. "It wasn't all that elaborate."

"It worked, didn't it?"

_**17. Dr Hook – I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight**_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm before she could leave. Her throat contracted violently, stopping the words that she tried to summon. "Stay…" Was all she managed.

"I can't." Quinn said, wishing it wasn't the truth. "If I stay… I can't promise you, Rachel. You're not ready and I respect that but I am ready. And… And I _want_ you…"

"Stay." Rachel said, feeling her heart drumming in her chest. "I'm ready." She whispered, tugging Quinn back to her bed. She smiled shyly, kissing Quinn when she fell forward. "I want you too."

_**18. Bananarama - Venus**_

It's gross. That's the only thing she can think; legs braced and Rachel between them. But Quinn is heavily pregnant and she hasn't seen her toes in weeks.

So Rachel is smoothing foam up her calves with warm hands and a concentrated look on her face. When she gets the razor and very carefully follows the contours of her legs, Quinn forgets why she was so embarrassed.

Rachel doing this for her is sexy and the smile on her face is gorgeous.

It should be gross. But it's the most in love she's ever been.

_**19. Sara Bareilles - Gravity**_

They've danced around each other for weeks, the space between them shrinking ever smaller. After Glee Rachel is close enough to Quinn she can feel her breath against her lips.

She shudders at the first touch; ripples over the event horizon.

In the aftermath she's singed and breathless, and she knows her world will never be the same again.

"I could fall for you." Rachel confesses.

Quinn shifts against her side, the brutal honesty of her words re-ordering the Universe even further. "I think I already did."

_**20. Michelle Branch – Everywhere**_

They've made love everywhere. Rachel has carpet burns from the time they were in her living room and splinters from an escapade behind the garden shed.

She's been accommodating of Quinn's near-compulsive exhibitionism; it's not like she doesn't have her own kinks. It also gets her time with a naked Quinn, so who cares if her girl wants it in the backseat of her car while they're at a shopping centre?

She's been reasonable about the more extreme scenarios; the church, her parents' house and even the locker rooms.

Rachel however, is drawing the line at Ms. Pillsbury's desk.

**Aurora**


	2. In Another Lifetime

**In Another Lifetime Drabbles**

_**1. Nightwish – I Wish I Had An Angel**_

Quinn watched Rachel kneeling over a stream from afar. Her white-gold wings stretched wide in an impressive arc before tucking away.

She was the picture of innocence; of beauty and serenity. The aura surrounding her body soaked up the sun and burned ever brighter. It hurt to look but Quinn couldn't break her gaze.

She was soul-bound to kill Rachel. There was nothing she could do to make that directive undone; it was carved into her existence as much as it was Rachel's.

But for the first time ever, Quinn wished she wasn't a demon.

_**2. Hans Zimmer & Lisa Gerrard – Now We Are Free**_

It should never have happened. A gladiator had no place loving an Empress; even less, an Empress a slave.

Rachel was an exotic pet, bought to amuse. Quinn was royalty; groomed to be ruthless and calculating like her predecessors.

Rachel sifted coliseum dirt through her fingers, relishing the sensation most likely to be her last. She looked yearningly at Quinn on her throne. She was a sight to behold, decked in the family robes with a gold fillet settled on her head.

When her thumb dipped down, Rachel swallowed. At least now they would both be free.

_**3. Beethoven – Pastoral No.6**_

Quinn twitched her heels and Rachel skittered beneath her, sidestepping clumsily and wings flapping to compensate.

"Ticklish?" She said into Rachel's flickering ears, ruffling long threads of mane.

Rachel bucked, sending Quinn sprawling across her neck. She swore she heard Rachel's laugh, hidden by the gentle snort of a horse.

"You're an ill-mannered mare." Quinn groused. "And a terrible mount."

Rachel's ears flattened. Quinn swallowed, locking her knees around the wings. She shrieked as Rachel took off, galloping through the clearing.

All through the ride she could hear Rachel's real human laugh, chuffing in-time with her hooves.

_**4. Pendulum – Blood Sugar**_

She ached. Her canines throbbed and her guts twisted. She tried to fight; she tried to resist.

"Q-Quinn…?" Rachel stammered. Her breath washed over Quinn and she hissed, the ache spiralling out of control.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." She said, distorted by elongated teeth.

"Please…" She whimpered. Rachel writhed beneath her. Fear only made her smell more enticing.

Quinn sank her teeth into the fleshy joint of Rachel's neck. Hot, salty blood poured down her throat. She sucked hungrily, Rachel bucking against her ineffectually.

After, when Rachel was dead in her arms, a whole new ache settled in Quinn's chest.

_**5. Bon Jovi – Living On A Prayer**_

Quinn coughed, clutching her rifle. She couldn't move.

A weight sprawled over her seconds before another explosion ripped through the dug-out. Shrapnel rained down over her head.

"What's your name, soldier?" She heard as she was roughly turned.

"Fabray." She choked on ash. "Captain Quinn Fabray."

"Well, Captain…" Said a woman, hovering over her with a smile. She had the darkest eyes Quinn had ever seen. "This is your lucky day." A cool hand pressed to her face. "Major Rachel Berry; medi-vac. I'm gonna get you out of here Captain."

"Quinn." She said, gripping tightly to the Major's hand. "Name's Quinn."

_**6. Bryan Adams – Summer Of '69**_

"I'm _certain_ this is not what our mothers meant when they said 'get along'." Beth said, hips canting.

"Our mothers don't even know we know." Summer said, dark hair, much like her mother Rachel's, tumbling over Beth's torso.

"I am way too horny to understand a word of what you just said." Beth groaned, gripping tighter. She thought of Quinn and Shelby and their scandalised faces if they ever knew the things Summer did to her.

"We can't get caught." She said breathlessly.

"Quiet then." Summer warned, scraping nails under elastic. Beth whimpered, hiding in Summer's shoulder. "Real quiet, baby…"

_**7. Journey – Separate Ways**_

Rachel Fabray looked at her father, tears streaming down her cheeks. The man she remembered holding her when her grandmother died, when she broke her arm and when she was frightened of the kids at school, was gone. Her father looked at her now with nothing but contempt.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." She said, thick through tears.

Her father curled his lips. "I don't recognise you at all…"

She left the house with only her unborn child.

Sitting on the curb outside was Quinn Berry, waiting for her with a hug and a promise to always be there.

_**8. Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On**_

It was an assignment she didn't want, as a punishment she didn't deserve. The Special Needs Centre was filled with kids that would rather vandalise the building than make use of it.

Her 'punishment' was a girl her age. She walked into the foyer with a golden retriever at her heels.

Quinn stood slowly, drawn to the girl that looked her way but saw nothing.

When she took her hand, she felt the weight of the world settle on her shoulders.

There was an overwhelming sense of fear and elation as she realised she was suddenly important to _someone_.

_**9. Lady GaGa – Bad Romance**_

Quinn rested through the bars of her cell, watching the new arrival as she walked to a cell of her own.

"What's _her_ story?" She said to her cellmate.

"Battered wife or something; off-ed her husband." Santana mumbled from behind her magazine. "The usual crap."

The name badge said 'Rachel'. She looked Quinn's way; lost.

It was a familiar story in prison. Quinn knew that. But Rachel looked different to the other murderers that graced the cells; she looked guilty and innocent at the same time.

Quinn sighed. She looked like her type of girl.

_**10. Jace Everett – Bad Things**_

Rachel knew it was wrong even as their lips met. She knew it was wrong when Quinn's hands, sweaty and unsteady, pushed under her shirt to cup her breasts. She knew it was wrong when Quinn took her innocence, whispering love in her ear.

She knew it was wrong when they consummated their sin over and _over_ again.

"We're sisters." She says breathily. The heat between her thighs betrays her resistance.

Quinn kisses her, desperately hard, like she can make the truth undone with how much she loves her.

_**11. Kaiser Chiefs – I Predict A Riot**_

Sitting at her desk, desperately trying to mark papers, Rachel can feel Quinn Fabray staring. She doesn't have to look to know hazel eyes are burning patterns into her skin.

If she does look up, she'll lose the battle with her conscience. She _knows _engaging a student flirtation is illegal and an abuse of power.

But when Quinn comes to her after class has finished, shirt open and sinfully short skirt hiked up, it's too much. She can't fight anymore.

It looks wrong from the outside. But from where she's sitting, the view is breath-taking.

_**12. Gene Pitney – Town Without Pity**_

Rachel gripped Quinn's hands tightly behind her. They were cold and shaking madly. She reached further, fighting against the ropes around her wrists.

"It's going to be okay." She said, shaking as much as Quinn. Heat from the pyre started licking up her dresses. She bit back her screams. Quinn was thrashing against the pole that kept them in place.

"I love you." She managed; the last thing Quinn said before uncontrollably screaming.

Rachel locked eyes with Quinn's father, fighting back the stench of her own burning flesh.

"I love you too." She sobbed.

_**13. Shakespeare's Sister – Stay With Me**_

"The children are asleep." Rachel whispered, climbing into bed beside her wife. Quinn grinned in the dark, pulling her in for a languid kiss.

"Mama?" Came from the doorway.

Rachel sighed, rolling away. Their youngest son was already crawling into bed with them.

"Another nightmare?" Quinn said, tucking the boy into her arms. Rachel took his small hand in her own.

He nodded shakily, secure in their arms. "Can I stay here?"

Rachel smirked at Quinn, stealing a conciliatory kiss. "Of course you can, baby."

_**14. Michael Bublé – All I Do Is Dream Of You**_

"So let me get this straight." Finn said, dusting grass from his hands. He turned to face Quinn at his side. "You've never met her?"

Quinn smiled. "No."

"And you're not like, pen-pals or writing e-mails or whatever…?"

"No."

"But you're in love with her?"

"God, yes." Quinn said, falling back on the picnic blanket. She had only ever seen Rachel in her dreams; dark eyes and dark hair and a wicked smile.

She was in love with a woman she had never met, but knew with every fibre of her being existed in the world… _Somewhere_.

_**15. Imogen Heap – Hide And Seek**_

She blinked into consciousness. A bright light winged across her eyes and made her recoil with a moan.

"Welcome back." A voice said softly.

She opened her eyes with difficulty. The woman leaning over her was smiling, brown eyes shining with kindness.

She struggled to talk. "Where am I?"

"Central Hospital… Do you remember your name?"

She tried to remember, time dragging, but nothing came.

"That's okay. My name is Rachel Berry; I'm the doctor assigned to your case." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "We'll remember your name together."

_**16. Santana – Black Magic Woman**_

Quinn noted the date in her journal, wondering if anyone in the future would care that a white girl from the Frontier West had run away with an Indian girl.

"Are you really sure about this Quinn?" Rachel said, packing the horses. 'Rachel' was the Christian name they had decided on after too many failed attempts to pronounce her Indian name.

Quinn, impulsively, kissed her. "I want to run away with you."

"I think you put a spell on me."

"We call it love." Quinn said, curling into Rachel's arms.

Rachel laughed. "We just call it madness."

**Aurora**


	3. iPod Shuffle

**iPod Shuffle  
**

**_1. AC/DC – Let Me Put My Love In To You_**

She looks so impossibly sad. Her face is to the piano, fingers limp against the keys. Tears cling to her lashes and one falls every time she exhales.

Rachel knows she's not welcome. She also knows that misery loves company; she's longing for a connection as clearly as Quinn.

Quietly, slowly, she sits next to Quinn on the piano bench. There is no outward acknowledgement of her presence. She lays her small hand over Quinn's; a tremor in it she wishes she could hide.

After a painfully held breath, Quinn turns hers over so they can interlace their fingers.

**_2. Karl Jenkins - Adiemus_**

There is only their deep breathing. In the confines of their bedroom the sound echoes much louder than it ought.

Her hands are shaking. Rachel's skin is sallow and her pulse is throbbing madly in her neck. She's hardly breathing.

Quinn kisses her; because Rachel is her fiancée; because she's afraid; because she can. On this night, Rachel's twenty-fifth birthday, there are no rules about going too far. If anything, tonight there are rules about holding back.

She kisses Rachel urgently; as she's dreamed of for years.

Rachel kisses back and they both shake less.

**_3. The Delays – Long Time Coming_**

The only person never to realise she was in love with Rachel was, apparently, Quinn.

She does the only thing she can after the news, after everyone explains that Rachel has been waiting for her for years; she hops on the first flight to New York.

Getting close to Rachel is difficult. Fame has been kind but it's also put her well out of reach of Lima-Losers.

When she does see Rachel, looking gorgeous in a red silk dress, Quinn does what she should have done when she was seventeen; she gets on her knees.

"I love you."

**_4. Nickelback - Someday_**

Quinn knows one day she'll have to make amends for all the wrongs she's committed against Rachel.

While they're in High School, penance is just a fantasy.

For Rachel, who is so low down on the social order, and Quinn the coveted elite, their paths don't cross for anything but social catastrophe. That Glee brings them together for short bursts has no bearing on life outside those four walls.

For now, Quinn can do nothing. The strong preying on the weak is how the world works. She just hopes that when the lamb turns on her, it is with forgiveness.

**_5._ _Shania Twain – (If You're Not In It For Love) I'm Outta Here_**

Rachel pushes Quinn back to the sofa with a stern look. While Rachel can appreciate they're just teenagers and prone to acts of lunacy, six months is a long time to sport a straight jacket.

"We need to talk," she says, crossing her arms.

"Can't we talk after?"

Rachel scowls and although Quinn thinks it's adorable, she has the good grace to at least look scared.

She takes a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore if you don't love me."

Quinn smiles up at her clueless girlfriend. "I guess that means we can do as much as we like."

**_6._ _Rihanna – S&M_**

"You're a dirty switch, admit it," Quinn said, a smirk on her face.

"You know nothing about me, Quinn Fabray," Rachel said. She readjusted her cardigan and maintained her calm. She was prepared to let the incident slide; there was already enough tension in Glee without Quinn's sudden interest in sexual relationships.

But something about the way Quinn looked at her made her blood boil.

"Natually, I am a submissive," Rachel said lightly. She walked up to Quinn and all pretence of innocence evaporated. "But don't think for one second I couldn't dominate you if I wanted to."

**_7._ _Fuel – Wasted Time_**

Quinn pulled Rachel's still form into her arms. She was cool; too cool to the touch. She thought about all the years in High School they had fought and hated each other.

College was her rapid about-face. Her life with Rachel after that was perfect; not a single memory marred by angry words or past mistakes.

Only it was not enough. They had spent five years together, so much wasted time, and God had found another way to keep them apart.

Rachel had forgiven her but she would never forgive herself.

**_8._ _Erasure - Sometimes_**

Quinn gaped. Rachel grinned under dark lashes and twirled.

Between the bedroom and the bathroom Rachel had lost her clothes. Quinn was gripping the sink to keep her distance; a task made difficult by silk underwear.

She tried to think what led her to this; pregnancy, alcohol, _Santana _and a host of other issues put her in Rachel's bed. But she couldn't fathom how this fey, hurting creature managed to seduce her.

In the grand scheme of things, she didn't care. She let go her grip and transferred it to Rachel; clinging with all the tenacity she was famed for.

**_9. Era - Don't Go Away_**

"Rache, have you seen my-"

"Under the table."

"And that thing I needed for tomorrow, I saw-"

"I put it in your briefcase already."

"Rache, I can't find-"

"You left it in the bathroom, on the sink."

Quinn picked up her watch, right where Rachel said it was. In the bedroom, Rachel was pulling a t-shirt over her head. Quinn kissed her as it cleared her mouth. "What would I do without you?"

**_10. Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal_**

"This isn't proceeding like I predicted," Rachel said. She scowled at Quinn from between her legs. So far they had knocked heads, broken a lamp, torn the sheets and mostly just got horribly sweaty.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn said, grinning. Their first time, calculated to the second by Rachel's obsessive planning, was certainly one Quinn would remember.

"Too many knees and elbows," Rachel groused.

"Maybe you if you stopped trying to follow a manual, and you know, just do what you feel?"

Rachel looked up hopefully. "You really think that would help?"

"Depends on what you're thinking, I guess."

Rachel smirked.

**_11. Florence And The Machine - Howl_**

Quinn couldn't get the image of Jesse St James out of her head. When she looked at Rachel all she saw was _his _hands. They touched her and took what they had no right to.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel said, on her back with Quinn on her hips. She had never seen Quinn like this; the wild look in her eye. Her blouse popped down the middle and Quinn leant down, teeth scraping across her chest. Automatically her hands threaded into Quinn's hair. All she heard was a growled '_mine_' before losing herself in the fevered touch.

**_ 12. Wayne Toups & Zydecajun - Johnnie Can't Dance_**

She couldn't take it anymore. Finn was embarrassing and Quinn was on a really short fuse.

"Like this, moron," she growled at Finn, taking Rachel possessively into her arms. She twirled her easily, adding a flourish to the last and catching her when Rachel tumbled into her arms.

For a second she forgot everything. Rachel looked astonished but mostly intrigued and Quinn could feel their hearts beating.

She pulled back sharply and Rachel stumbled. "I want to get out of here before I'm twenty," she bit out defensively.

Rachel came up to her after rehearsal. "Show me again?"

**_13. Hans Zimmer - Davy Jones_**

"Cruz was far superior in my opinion," Rachel said, lounging against Quinn.

Quinn frowned. "But Keira Knightly was more than just some random love interest. And she got to wear the cool dresses."

"But Penélope was an actual pirate!" Rachel turned to look at Quinn. "And she gets extra credit for still being sexy with a beard."

"No way."

Rachel sighed. "Why do Latin women always look hot, no matter what they do?"

Entirely uncomfortable with the new direction of the conversation, Quinn gathered Rachel into her arms and vowed to give Santana a firm talking-to when they next met.

**_14. John Mayer - I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You_**

Sitting in English and watching Rachel from the other side of the room, Quinn came to a horrible realisation. She wasn't a nice person. They shared kisses and touches in darkened corners but Quinn's heart didn't belong in the light; she couldn't love Rachel in honesty.

Rachel deserved a love that wasn't rotten to the core. She had to pull away, for both their sakes. But Rachel looked at her as if she _knew_ and accepted it anyway.

And Quinn was too much of a bitch to really do the right thing.

**_15. Carrie Underwood - Last Name_**

Rachel was near tears. "Why are we fighting over this?"

Quinn tried to reach out, immediately contrite, but Rachel stepped out of reach with a hard look. "Rachel, I-"

"No. Why are we fighting over _this_?"

"I just don't want to be a Fabray anymore," she said, sighing. Rachel had to understand she wanted to leave that behind. "I want something new, that's just us."

Rachel grinned suddenly. "What do you think of Faberry?"

"Rachel and Quinn Faberry?" Quinn said speculatively, reaching out and not being rebuffed. She kissed Rachel and grinned. "I think I want to marry you."

**_16. Puscifer - REV 22:20_**

Crucifix burning a hole at her chest, Quinn pressed Rachel deeper into the mattress. She let her hands trace the silky skin of Rachel's inside thigh and watched her twist and moan. The keening cry she had held back split the silence as Quinn licked her navel.

Everything about their affair was sinful; the act, the nature and the desire.

Rachel curled her fingers around the cross and pulled their heads together, just as Quinn's hand encountered real heat. God could go to Hell.

**_17. Muse - Hysteria_**

"Absolutely not," Rachel squeaked, clenching her legs together to stall Quinn's progress. She couldn't do anything about the long, pale fingers slowly unbuttoning her shirt and slipping inside to cup her breast. Rachel tossed her head back. "We've broken down, in the middle of _nowhere_, and the rescue-" Quinn sucked on her earlobe and Rachel nearly choked. "No sex," she gasped.

Quinn grinned against Rachel's throat and went back to pulling her zipper down. "You can sit and wait patiently for the rescue van," she said, slipping inside and feeling Rachel arch. "But I want you. Now."

**_18. Igor Stravinsky - Rite Of Spring_**

Sun drenched and sated, Quinn flopped back to the picnic blanket with Rachel sprawled on top. Sprays of green were beginning to show through on the trees, heralded by an unusually seasonable spring.

Rachel interlaced their fingers. "Can we stay like this, for a little longer?"

Quinn watched the clouds coalesce and diffuse above their heads. Rachel's weight was the only thing keeping her grounded. Their 'Spring Fling' would come to an end in a few short days with the new semester. It was the first fling she would miss when it was over.

"Let's stay like this for always."

**_19. Faith Hill - This Kiss_**

Truth or Dare was getting old and Quinn just wanted to go home. Everyone was drunk, she was sober and she was really losing interest in thinly veiled propositions

So caught up in grumbling she missed a round and fell back off her chair, Rachel Berry making a dark curtain around their heads and smashing their lips together.

She tasted like daiquiris and peppermint and desire. Quinn ignored the catcalls, corralled Rachel into using less of her tongue, and it was... perfect.

And Quinn suddenly understood what all the fuss was about.

**_20. Enya - If I Could Be Where You Are_**

Rachel had never considered herself strong, in the physical sense of the word. She was more the type to rely on strength than produce it. Being as little as she was, great feats of strength were never expected anyway.

All that changed when their daughter was born. The moment she held that tiny life in her arms, she was a raging force capable of levelling mountains; a mother.

Later, while Quinn was recovering and baby slept in her arms, she swore to both of them, to be there always and to protect them from anything.

**Aurora**


	4. Random Words

**Random Words**

**I _Silicon_**

The tiny grains drained through her open fingers. They flickered as stars.

Feeling content and somewhat existential, Rachel likened the small grains of sand to her love. Both were flawless, shining brightly in the right light. Her love was limitless like the sand, stretching far beyond the horizon. Quinn could be rough, caustic too, like the burns left after a sandstorm.

Rachel was more like the sea, always surging to some new point and eternally unpredictable.

They are two great things that complement each other perfectly even though they probably should not; like the ocean and the shore.

**II _Brother_**

It was not supposed to be this way.

Puck's bed was not as soft as her own was and the lingering smell of sweat and dirty clothes only served to remind her how things should be.

"I don't know what happened," Rachel said into Puck's chest, holding tight. His shirt was darkened with her tears.

His fingers hesitated at her shoulder before smoothing out her hair. "Did you fight?"

Rachel shook her head and sniffed. Quinn just stopped talking to her. "Sometimes I wish I had a brother."

Puck laughed but did not stop stroking Rachel's hair. "So he could teach you about girls?"

"I only said that one day I would like to have children," Rachel said, wailed. She did not come out from her hiding place.

"Well that's your problem there, Mini-Jew." Rachel looked up, puffy-eyed and red. "You said you want kids, which is cool, but all Quinn heard was 'I'm gonna leave you one day and find me a hot Daddy'."

Rachel frowned. "Really?" She scrubbed her face. "Will you be my brother?"

"Do I get to hear all the nasty sexy details?"

"Ugh," Rachel thumped him. "You're disgusting."

"S'what brothers are for."

**III _Pill_**

She would never admit to knowing the reference but Quinn cannot deny how much she feels like an insert into The Matrix. Finn is in front of her, practically holding out the coloured pills; red for reality, blue for bliss.

If she accepts the terms, takes the blue pill, she can wake up tomorrow in bed with Rachel and no one will ever know the truth.

Alternatively, she can take the red pill and fall down the rabbit hole. There is no guarantee of Rachel being there if she does.

Quinn knows she does not deserve the blue pill. She is not allowed to cheat on Rachel with Finn, of all things, and be rewarded with an escape. She should take the red pill, tell the truth and hope against all hope that Rachel can forgive her for being unfaithful.

Only, Quinn might not be strong or brave enough to swallow that bitter pill.

**IV _Strike_**

Rain pelted down on the windscreen hard enough to drown out the engine. Even the radio struggled to be heard. Quinn shook her hair out and cranked up the heat. The trip from the school to her car was barely a hundred metres and still she was soaked to the skin.

The cold made her tremble. She had to wait before she trusted herself to grip the steering wheel. About to pull away, she stopped as the windscreen wipers cleared her view for a few seconds.

At the other end of the car park was Rachel, unmistakable despite the downpour. She stood in the wet and waited, even though it was clear to both of them that Finn had forgotten her.

"Get in," she said, shouting to be heard through the rain and gritted teeth. Rachel swallowed thickly. "Damn it, Rachel, it's cold!"

She jumped in at that, dripping everywhere. A puddle quickly formed at her feet. Her blouse was so wet as to be see-through. "Th-thank you."

Quinn pulled away and all that existed between them was the rain and rhythmic whirring of wipers. "You can do better," she said finally.

Teeth chattering, Rachel snorted. "I don't see anyone lining up."

"You saw me," Quinn said, realising this was exactly the opening she had been waiting for.

**V _Name_**

"Tell me more," Quinn said, grinning. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled, holding the sheets over her chest as Quinn readjusted.

"You're incorrigible."

Quinn beamed. "No, I'm persistent."

Rachel flicked her nose. "Means the same thing, dork."

Quinn shuffled up so she was nose to nose with Rachel. She kissed her once, making it last. "Tell me."

Not ready to let her off the hook, Rachel stole another wide-smiled kiss. "Guess."

"Tolerance?"

Rachel frowned. "If tolerance was enough to get me into bed and thoroughly debauched, Quinn Fabray, I would be sleeping with a great many people."

Quinn growled, taking another kiss. Then another. "Mine." She said, pouting. Rachel smiled at her. "Like?"

"You think I like you?" Rachel combed her fingers through Quinn's short hair, fabulously disarrayed by hours of calisthenics. "That's the emotion you think I can't put a name to?"

Quinn turned into her embrace, suddenly small. "I know what it is... But I want you to say it."

Rachel rose up on her elbows and the sheet fell forgotten. "I've said it before," she said, whispered. She accepted a kiss, letting Quinn press them back to the mattress. As Quinn started down her body, Rachel held her fast and breathed into her skin.

"I love you."

**VI _Unbalanced_**

Loving Rachel Berry was a high-wire act; dangerous and death defying. It was bad for her blood pressure, among other things.

If Rachel stayed consistently 'Rachel', Quinn thought it might be easier to bear. If she did not change from career-driven student to sex-starved teenager in the middle of class, or expound on the virtues of veganism before crying about how much she just wanted a hamburger.

Every time they met up Quinn needed a few seconds to prepare herself for what might happen next. It was exhausting.

She hoped it never went away.

**VII _Irrational_**

It felt like nails driven through her chest. Rachel's fingers held her back and then pushed her away. "I can't even look at you right now," she said, low and tight. Quinn swallowed her tears.

It was hours before Rachel came home again.

Before Quinn could apologise, Rachel was laying it out. "I have just spent the last three hours in a diner, trying to convince a kindly old man that I wasn't distraught and suicidal." She pointed another finger and Quinn felt her heart lurch in memory. "You don't get to do this."

"Rachel, I said I was I sorry. I didn't mean-"

"To make me feel like an adulterous whore?" Rachel finished, ignoring Quinn as she reared back as if slapped. "Because that's what you did, Quinn. You made me feel like I couldn't be trusted to have friends; that I was so horrible and unfaithful that I would have sex with every man or woman I met!"

Quinn sobbed.

"Your jealousy is killing me," Rachel said, hoarse. "I have never done anything to make you doubt me and still you make me feel so awful for wanting to spend time with my friends."

"I never meant..."

Rachel wiped her eyes that despite hours of crying were still prepared for another deluge. "I know. But do you realise why it hurts? Why jealousy is just a petty disguise for insecurity?"

"It makes me crazy that you spend so much time with him."

Rachel left for her room. "It makes me miserable that you don't know how much I love you."

**VIII _Apart_**

Magnetism. There is no other word for it. More than drawn to each other nor called by fate, they are simply bound.

Over long distances it is almost possible to ignore. Rachel can act independently. The ache inside her, the sensation of longing, is almost gone.

As the distance between them closes, it exerts too much force.

They circle, fighting body and mind to keep the last precious inches of distance. Contact brings relief but makes it almost impossible to separate again.

Quinn makes it hard for Rachel to even draw breath. She knows Quinn feels the same way; can hear her panting against the wall.

The piano wails as they stumble against it, Rachel's skirt already shimmied over her hips. All the reasons they try not to do this don't make sense as Quinn touches her. She moans and whines against her, mastery of pitch completely shattered.

There is no fighting the laws of physics.

**IX _Disconnected_**

Quinn dived off the end of the bed. Her phone almost vibrated out of her hands. "I got it," she said. She put the phone to ear as if to prove the point. "I got it!"

Rachel's laugh trickled down the phone. "I can't believe the motel cut you off."

"I checked the call time; four hours."

"So?"

Quinn laughed and rolled back on to the bed. They picked up their conversation where it left off, discussing work and city life and anything else that came to mind.

They talked until Quinn's phone chirped at her. She pulled away to look at the screen. The battery light was flashing.

"Rachel, hon-" The phone was already dead. Quinn sank back, lonely. In a fit she tossed the phone, venting her frustrations.

She was about to go out and find a pay phone when it hit her.

"Laptop!"

**X _Cellular_**

Quinn knows she has no right to it. As Rachel hits the wall with a soft thud, she finds she does not care.

Rachel is hers. It feels like the defining point of her existence; loving Rachel, having her love in return, is written in her DNA.

That they are both in separate relationships is neither here nor there.

"I don't want him touching you," Quinn said, body shuddering at the memory.

"I don't think you're in a position to dictate to me about my choice in partner," Rachel said, managing to sound irritated at the same time as terrified.

Quinn put her fingers to Rachel's lips before another tirade could spill forth. Rachel swallowed. Quinn's fingers slipped down her chin, pulling her lower lip into a pout. Finn had done this. Rachel had not moaned then as she did now.

"Where else," Quinn said, stroking. Her whole body was thrumming. "Where else did he touch you?"

Rachel, pupils blown and mouth dry, said nothing. She breathed shallow and fast through her mouth and Quinn felt every beat of it against her throat.

"He touched you here." She put her mouth to Rachel's neck. Under the alcohol vapours Quinn wrapped her mouth around a corded muscle and sucked, pushing heat and wetness into Rachel's pulse with her tongue. Rachel's hands shot up to her hair and gripped.

"Here," Rachel said, rasped. Her fingers interlocked with Quinn's and journeyed down her body. At her waist both their hands settled across her stomach.

Rachel is lying but neither of them cares.

Taking Rachel's mouth in a kiss is the only thing in Quinn's life that has felt completely right.

**XI _Shelter_**

Rachel kicked her apartment door closed and threw her purse down. Her coat followed and it did not matter where either landed.

She kicked off her heels, pulled her hair free from its French twist and started on her clothes. The waistcoat went first and then her blouse, the buttons tripping easily through her fingers. She discarded them aimlessly.

By the time she reached her bedroom her skirt was around her ankles. She slipped into bed with Quinn, curled into her warm embrace and vowed never to leave.

**XII _Bitten_**

Halfway dressed, Rachel stopped at a hand against her shoulder. Quinn shuffled up behind her.

"Where did you get this?"

Rachel knew immediately what she was talking about. She smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Quinn traced the mottled lines of pale skin on Rachel's shoulder. The scar was old and small. "It almost looks like..."

"Teeth."

Quinn turned Rachel sharply to find her nearly laughing. "Somebody bit you?" The high note in the middle did not do nearly enough to convey her outrage.

Rachel kissed her quickly. "You bit me."

Outrage deflated into confusion. "I did what again?"

Rachel continued dressing, covering the offensive mark. She spoke and fixed buttons at the same time. "It was while we were in pre-school," she said, now laughing. "You were pretending to be a vampire."

"You're lying," Quinn said, uncertainty preying on her conviction.

"If you say so, dear." Rachel swooped down and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and traced the offending canines. She suckled on her lip before pulling away. "I thought it was cute... After the tetanus shot."

"I do not have tetanus!"

**XIII _Truncate_**

Rachel stopped abruptly. Quinn's hand was over her mouth.

"No."

Rachel tried again, mumbling against Quinn's hand.

"No."

Rachel huffed. Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"No," Quinn said again. "Just, no."

"But I-"

"No." Quinn fixed her with a stern gaze. "You do not get to speech-ify all the way through Transformers, okay?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

**XIV _Advertise_**

The room was so silent a pin drop would be offensive. Quinn swallowed and convulsively gripped Rachel's hand. It was sweaty.

She had not meant to be so careless. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. Now everyone was looking at them as if the apocalypse was nigh. Santana particularly looked ill.

"You're what now?"

Rachel had lost her voice and Quinn was choking on hers. "Dating," she said, rasped. Her hand clutched tight to Rachel who readily squeezed back.

"How long?"

Santana shot a look at Finn. "Who cares how long, douche." She folded her arms. "I call foul; there's no way Miss Prom Queen has hooked up with the Hobbit. She doesn't need to improve her extracurricular record that much."

Rachel flinched and Quinn felt it rock through her own body. Her blood boiled. She turned to Rachel who looked cowed and small. Before she could process the wisdom of it, she pulled Rachel into her lap and kissed her. She ignored the cheers and sounds of toppling, searching out the contours of Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

Rachel kissed back in kind, fingers in Quinn's hair and the imperceptible revolution of her hips making them whimper.

Let them deny that.

**XV _Raze_**

The destruction of land to allow for new architecture is a concept Quinn is very familiar with. She has built, collapsed, built and collapsed so many different versions of herself over time. Even some of the old infrastructure exists from earlier incarnations; her love of dresses and a ring on her finger.

Small things that mean nothing to anyone else.

Voluntary destruction to make way for improvement is worlds different to what is happening now. Rachel Berry, the girl with the voice ofan angel and tact of an elephant, is worlds different. As she pulls Quinn out of her shell and back into the light, Quinn realises Rachel has no idea what she is doing.

Rachel provides the spark to the tinder. Another layer of ash and soot.

Rachel is the mortar that rebuilds her brilliant new world.


	5. I Dreamed A Dream Chapter Two, 14

**I Dreamed A Dream**

This is related to the drabble in Chapter Two, Number 14**  
**

She ran.

Trees whipped by in blur of green canopy. Her bare feet scuffed dirt tracks, stubbing roots and rocks as she went. It caused her no pain.

All Quinn knew was to run; run hard for the depth of the forest. Her time was always short, hounded by the passing of the hours, and she didn't want to waste a second.

Her nightgown caught on the brush and she let it tear, carrying on at break-neck speed. Darkness was settling and she knew if she didn't make it to the clearing before nightfall, she would lose her way.

She passed the familiar rock formation that pointed the way to the stream bed. Once parallel with the waters she knew she was almost there. It gave her a burst of speed, her weary legs light once more.

Not even the dark could stop her now.

The woods abruptly gave way to a small clearing, its borders marked by the stream and sapling trees. Her laboured breath echoed in the stillness. Frantically she looked around, eyes wide in the dark.

"I didn't think you'd make it." She heard whispered behind her, two slender arms wrapping around her waist.

Quinn leant back, still panting. "I ran."

"Me too."

Quinn turned, flushed and breathless. She grinned at the sight greeting her.

Rachel looked as dishevelled as she felt. Her thick, dark hair was wild about her face and Quinn sought to tame it, brushing her fingers through it. The blossom of red over Rachel's cheeks intensified.

Quinn leaned in as Rachel pushed up. She couldn't breathe but she kissed Rachel hard anyway. They stumbled back in to the soft mosses, Quinn's hair falling over them like a curtain of gold.

Rachel's touch was feverish and restless, seeking to pull them closer still. It was always the same; the little time they had together hanging over their actions like an executioner's axe.

At first, meeting each other accidentally in the woods, they were slow. Rachel was shy and Quinn too young to understand the agitation she felt. They talked away their hours together; feet in the water and moonlight dancing in Rachel's eyes.

The night Rachel kissed her was the last night they were slow.

Now it was a race against time, to express everything that needed to be said in a few desperate hours. There was no time for anything but the smooth press of their lips and hurried trembling of their fingers.

Rachel pulled back, eyes fathomless black. "I love you." She said quickly, lightheaded in the aftermath.

Quinn nodded, too dazed for anything else; too breathless to speak. She kissed Rachel again, mumbling affirmations between each press of their mouths.

"It's not enough." Rachel gasped, eyes clamping shut as Quinn's mouth descended on her throat. Her fingers wound into honey-gold hair pleadingly. "It's never enough."

Warmth from the sun caressed the tips of Quinn's toes. It burned all the way up her body. She looked into Rachel's eyes that were equal parts love and fear.

"I'll find you." Quinn swore. "You're out there somewhere." She bit her lip, the backs of her legs beginning to warm. "I _will_ find you…"

Rachel pulled Quinn into her lap. She cradled Quinn's hips and kissed her softly, their foreheads touching after.

"Until you find me." Rachel said, playing with the thin material of Quinn's nightgown. "I'll be dreaming of you."

The sun hit the back of Quinn's head and like a ghost, Rachel fell through her fingertips. The woodland glade faded into the beige painted walls of her bedroom. She was no longer sitting in the soft earth but the down of her mattress.

Quinn pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing only once. She could still feel Rachel's hair wrapped around her fingers; like she had every morning since she first dreamt of Rachel.

Listlessly she climbed out of bed, cursing another unwanted dawn. Her life now felt back to front; she would go to school and be the good girl her parents wanted during the day. But when night fell she would really come alive; her stolen moments with Rachel more real to her than anything else.

Resting her head against the pane of her window, Quinn closed her eyes. She fancied she could still smell the bubbling stream and Rachel's salty-sweat skin next to her own. "I promise, Rachel…"

Quinn looked at the heavens, wondering if Rachel was out there somewhere, making a similar promise.

She never doubted it was real, if only because when she woke in the morning there was always some sign that her dream had been a little more real than it should have been.

She smiled. Her nightgown was torn down the side.

**Aurora**


	6. I Think We're Alone Now

**_I Think We're Alone Now_**

**__**_Stand-Alone Drabble. I was having feelings._

Quinn fell through the door, throwing her weight back to seal it. All at once, the noises from the halls died away. She breathed freely, for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I was beginning to worry..."

Rachel met her gaze openly, revealing the naked truth of her fear. She was small and lonely on the risers. Quinn smiled and crossed the space between them. She sat as close to Rachel as physicality would allow.

"I'm here now," she promised. She sighed as Rachel's head dropped to her shoulder. Warmth filled her chest, banishing the chill Quinn felt without her.

"They would never understand," Rachel murmured. She was not sad for herself, but for everyone else who could not - would not - see how Quinn made her feel.

Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own. She laced their fingers together, as she had ached to do all day.

"Who cares," Quinn finally breathed. She pulled their hands in close. "We're alone now."

Rachel turned to her then, rising up to secure a kiss. She licked her way inside Quinn's mouth, reclaiming all their missed hours. Quinn welcomed it all, slipping her fingers into Rachel's glossy hair.

This was the real world. Everything else was just fantasy.


End file.
